


Prussia x Reader Lemon: All Night Long

by jessi201



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Lemon, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Tension, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and you're mad at a drunk Gilbert. But he's begging your forgiveness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Message

**Author's Note:**

> From DeviantArt.

  


[th04.deviantart.net/fs70/300W/…](http://th04.deviantart.net/fs70/300W/f/2013/350/c/c/60_minutes_in_hetalia_christmas_heaven__prussia__by_happysuzi-d6y75hl.jpg)

  


**The following is NSFW and contains swearing. Lots of fluff and angst. This is my first reader insert, but not my first lemon-Nsfw.** ~~If you want a part 2 please comment!~~ **NOW HERE:**

**[Prussia x Reader: All Night Long [Part 2 (LEMON)]](http://fav.me/d92nmgi) **

Your aching eyes fluttered open from blissful sleep to hear yet another agitating sound of your cellphone. You sighed, removing yourself from the warm bundle of your soft blanket. Sitting up and stretching an arm to your side, you picked up your ever-beeping device from the side table. Your eyes burned from its light and even more from the flurry of texts you received from a certain albino. 

12:56 AM  
Gil: I'm sorry liebe

12:59 AM  
Gil: Why did you kick me out

1:02 AM  
Gil:  

You were angry with your ~~sexy~~ boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt because he came home drunk off his ass for the 4th time that week. You felt a need to punish him for doing so by kicking him out of bed. There was no way in hell he was getting your goods.  ~~Not even if he was begging on his knees, clad in nothing but a silky black apron~~ \- you mentally slapped yourself silly. You were supposed to be mad at him, and yet, here you were, fantasizing like a teenage girl. Well, technically you still were, but legal enough to do whatever the hell you wanted. As you lay there, contemplating the current situation you were in your notification sounded for the billionth time that night. This would go on all night long, you sighed.

1:05 AM  
Gil: Frau don't leave me alone

1:05 AM  
(Name): Stop it I'm mad at you

1:06 AM  
Gil: Why

You had it with the egotistical former nation. You felt your angry fingers typing away on your screen and the reverberating sound of keys clacking in a frantic, almost musical and pleasing to the ears.

1:07 AM  
(Name): BECAUSE YOU'RE A DRUNKEN ASS  
(Name): YOU'RE NOT GETTING SOME  
(Name): SO SLEEP ON THE COUCH  
(Name): YOU'RE BEING UNAWESOME

You hit the send button faster than Gil could strip you down, a burst of energy erupting from your once exhausted bones in the sleepless night. You huffed out in sweet succor, setting down your phone at your side, while you hugged your knees close to your chest. You stayed stagnant for what seemed like eternity, looking down at your clock which barely turned to the next minute. You stared idly at the message-less light. What was taking him so long? Wait-you were MAD at him, right? Why did you care at this moment?

"Kesesese!!!!!"

"Shit!" You jumped in surprise, realizing it was not Gil himself, but your cell's ringtone. Gilbert was calling. Eager to not be left in the dark, you picked up the device, about to answer but hesitated. You'd talk to him in the morning. Wait, it was morning. You let yourself go, landing back against the empty bed, pillows fluffing up, and you landed like a fish. At last Gilbert stopped laughing, but not long before notifications.

1:15 AM  
Gil: Liebe, are you sleeping? Because I just want to hear your voice  
(Name): Yes  
Gil: Too bad, there's so much I want to do to you

You blushed. Was he trying to get you off? That sneaky bastard!

1:16 AM  
(Name): Like what?

You wanted to test the albino, maybe he could redeem himself.

Gilbert laughed again, and this time you picked up.

"Hey, (Name)?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what you want." He said, in a husky voice, barely above a whisper.

A tomato-red blush crept up your neck and face, causing you to stutter.

Gilbert chuckled seductively. "Are you alright, (Name)? You sound breathless." You could see him smirking, wherever he was.

"Y-yeah..."

"Tell me what you want then." He said again, sounding deeper than last time.

Underneath your hot and bothered form you weren't going to let him conquer you. This was a further punishment, you'd stir him up and deny him the final word, then lock him out. The last time you tried this, he turned into an animal.

"Ok... Gilly... I want you to talk dirty to me..." You began, your once, quivering voice suddenly arousing him.   **(A/N: Please don't start, I dislike the song)**

"Are you sure liebe?" Gilbert snickered. "Alright then..."

You mentally prepared yourself; if you were going to lose it, you would do so knowing your original plan.  
"Your walls better have protection because I'm knocking down your vital regions."

Okay.... that one was classic and a little overused....

"You'll be screaming awesome forever once I'm done with you."

No, (Name)! You clenched the phone in your palm, telling yourself to calm down.

"I have writer's block. How about you help me... in bed?"

"How tall are you when we're side by side? I'm five meters!"

Okay, you lost it.

"GIL, where are you?"

"(Name), come find me... I'm outside your walls... how sad..."

You hopped out of your's and Gilbert's bed, whatever you were feeling right now was inexplicable. You were as red as Spain's tomatoes, as hot as England's tea, as bothered as Germany when Italy was useless, and as hungry as America for burgers.

You opened the door to see your Prussian boyfriend standing there, [](http://miaowkat.deviantart.com/art/APH-Prussia-Sparkles-470036604)  stoic as ever and almost sparkling. 

"Mein gott, Frau, what happened?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"You happened to me." you growled, ready to pounce on him, and tell him off for being such an ass.

Gilbert moved out of the way, and just before you fell, you felt his arms surrounding you, then you realized he was dipping you in a sultry dance, pulling you up and spinning you, then pinning you against the wall.

"Gil-"

He immediately latched his lips to yours in a hot, sweltering passion. You gently pushed on his toned chest, knowing your plan was about to fail. Gilbert broke away, seeing your reluctance. 

"Liebe," he said, his eyes never leaving yours, "Are you sure you want this?" He wasn't pressuring you at all, he even removed himself from in between your legs. 

You looked down for a short while, light in your shy eyes. You gulped, giving into his needy form pressed against yours, and nodded. Gilbert looked at you, pausing to look in your eyes before closing the distance between you.

And to think you were mad at him. You were sure this nonsense would take all night long.


	2. I'm Mad At You (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON

  


****The following is NSFW and contains swearing. Lots of fluff. This is my first reader insert lemon. Please forgive me[](http://invadersiz.deviantart.com/art/Hetalia-Japan-Shaking-Head-490599251)  
  
because I'm such a perv. 

  
Part 1:  [fav.me/d92g2i1](http://fav.me/d92g2i1)

Previously:  
_ Gilbert moved out of the way, and just before you fell, you felt his arms surrounding you, then you realized he was dipping you in a sultry dance, pulling you up and spinning you, then pinning you against the wall. _

_ "Gil-" _

_ He immediately latched his lips to yours in a hot, sweltering passion. You gently pushed on his toned chest, knowing your plan was about to fail. Gilbert broke away, seeing your reluctance.  _

_ "Liebe," he said, his eyes never leaving yours, "Are you sure you want this?" He wasn't pressuring you at all, he even removed himself from in between your legs.  _

__ You looked down for a short while, light in your shy eyes. You gulped,  giving into his needy form pressed against yours, and nodded. Gilbert looked at you,  pausing to look in your eyes before closing the distance between you.   
  
Since you told yourself that this would last all night long, you let the Prussian kiss you even more deeply. He playfully poked the outer edges of your mouth which you granted him access to. Slipping his tongue in, you danced in a torrid intensity.

"(Name)?"

"Hmm." You purred in a sensation that was a mixture of pleasure and cuddly comfort.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"Hmph..." You grumbled, curling your head around his neck so he could nip at your own. "I was..."

"What made you change your mind?"

You arched into him as he bit behind your ear, letting out a gasp. Your face flushed, and Gilbert noticed, laughing [](http://invadersiz.deviantart.com/art/Hetalia-Prussia-Laugh-473415284)  like he was drunk-  
_wait a minute...._

"Aahh..." Gil had not only marked his territory on you, he was now brushing against your capital, which you were sure now was flooded.

_Come on, (Name)! Something's fishy... Is he really tipsy or can he just hold his liquor better? Better than England can-_

There was a snapping sound, you felt Gilbert's fingers on your back, making a trail down to your bottom. He continued to drift down, further and further; until each if his digits found the hem of your lingerie.

You winced as he traced the line where the cloth was before, sighing at how the trapped heat released as Gilbert lifted the fabric.

"Schatzie..." Gilbert whispered. "Mind telling me why these are wet?"

He curled them, and that could only mean one thing. 

"Shut up!" You flinched, scarlet like his eyes. You weren't sure why you were abruptly soaking. Whatever liquid it was, you were virtually foggy. Whether it was sweat, blood, or tears, you stuck. Literally. But it could also be-

_Verdammt it (Name), you are so submissive... you're sweating and hot (in all ways), and you're crying because you want to deny you don't enjoy this but really you do-Why am I bleeding? Since when do I curse in German?_  
  
"Verdammt..." Gilbert took out the hand that was crawling like a spider up your back. At the same time he was holding your head that leaned back each time his fingers pillaged your gates. But instead of continuing (like you desperately wanted), his hand was covering a nosebleed. You must have looked really hot if he couldn't control himself. Now you knew where the blood came from.

At first you thought it was because you were still "innocent", but then you remembered he'd already invaded before, but he didn't remember because he was DRUNK. That obligated you to briefly forget it too.

"Gil?" You wondered why he had stopped (working on you) holding you.

"(Name)..." He panted, pulling out his fingers which were sticky, like Canada's maple syrup. "Jetzt sind wir beide aus."

"Ich bin nicht!" You denied him, despite how aesthetically pleasing you looked to him.

"Ja, really?" Gilbert smirked, his red eyes now as dark as wine. 

Without a warning, you found yourself, slammed against the wall, tight against his swelling five meters.

"I hate you..." You grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, buying yourself time so you could rip it off.

Now you were REALLY kissing; you ran one hand down his well-built chest and clenched the other in his silver hair. Gilbert's hand wrapped around your hips, rolling down the garment that separated him from his "beer stash", roughly. The other was holding your head.

He began pressing against you in a rythym; kiss, lean back, buck. 

"Ich liebe dich"

He lifted you into him, the wall being the only thing holding you up. He shifted, pulling your legs around his waist, and then you knew your city had been plundered.

_When did he-_  
  
"Gil!"

"(Name)!"

What was really strange was that Gilbert was as naked as France, but you were as clothed as Japan, sans lingerie. You closed your eyes as you imagined the picture in front of you: Prussia is in the nude invading your vital regions, and you are pinned to the wall in nothing but a silky black dress. (You fangirled.)

You rocked along his hips, feeling no pain and nothing but pleasure each time your head and body hit the wall. Your ecstatic mind could only think of white-hot, tasty, sweetness and your hindered hearing picking up faint sounds of panting, grunting and groaning, moaning and gasping, and each other's name.

"GILLY!!"

"Shaisa... ficken..."

You don't know how long it went on but Gil practically dragged you to bed immediately after you felt climax dripping down your legs.

"Gilbert!" You regained your senses, only to yell at him. "This is not compensation, you still have to....sleep on the... couch..."

You fell asleep just as he caught you, and he too was spent.

\-------------------------------TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY JAPAN [](http://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Kiku-Honda-Japan-Answers-Hetalia-Axis-Power-415103006) -----

The birds tweeting and and some singing caused you to open your eyes, and you immediately felt pain below your waist.

You longed to move but then you felt something hot under you.

He was hot, and he was HOT. 

Your albino boyfriend was sleeping under you, exposed. 

You blushed, falling onto the floor, and you groaned.

"GIL!"

"Good Morning (Name). You look hot." He said sleepily, trying to grab you.

"Explain this!" You motioned to his form and your own panty-less frame.

Gilbert chuckled. "You don't remember, Frau?"

"Wha-"

DING DONG!

"Gilbert, are you home?"

"Oh shi-" Gilbert looked at you, and you looked back at him, simultaneously cursing.

Who the hell was at the door? 

"Amigo? Donde está?"

"Mon ami, we're waiting!"

** OH. **

** MY. **

** (GILBIRD) **

**** SHIT.  
  
"(Name), liebe, could you get that? You're already up..."

"Get it yourself you ass! Besides, they're going to see me like this. And it's FRANCIS AND TONI."

"Fine. It's not like they haven't seen my goods..." He rolled off the couch lazily, stretching and heading to the door, but not before grabbing your ass.

"Hallo."

 The look on their faces was utter shock and fear. [](http://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/France-Freaked-Out-V1-415103095) [](http://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Spain-Smile-V7-418505964) 

You tried to sneak upstairs, but Francis caught sight of you.

"Oh honhonhon! Gilbert, I see what happened here..."

"You were the boss, no?"

Gilbert nodded, looking upstairs and smirking.

 

Extended Ending

"Hey Frau?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong, why are you throwing up?"

"I don't know," you shrugged. "Maybe I'm pregnant?"

"No (Name), you were the one drunk, so stop blaming me..."


End file.
